The Ones He Can See
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: Iggi can't see. We all knew this. So what is up with the strange beings that are popping into his vision? And why does he suddenly trust this strange, bubbly girl?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ones He Can See:**

"Max, are we there yet?" Nudge asked, and was about to say more when her stoumach did the talking for her.

"Huh... Shouldn't be much longer now." Max said back.

I was in the back, minding myself, and listening to the world around me. Ther really wasn't much else I could do. I'm blind, for peats sake! The one thing I'm only good for is hearing our enimies in advance... Well, that, and if Max would alow it, making bombes. Like a boss~...

We've been flying over the Arctic ocean for a while now, heading to Japan, where we heard there were Itex.

"Hey, look! I can see land." Max called out.

"Thank God!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Alright everyone. We're going up!" Max instructed. We all nodded, and tilted upwards a bit, and started to climb higher into the air. After about five minutes, Max signalled us to stop- me getting a tap on the hand by Gazzy. We waited till we were all breathing at a normal level and then Max signalled for us to dive.

This was something that was both effective and fun. While we were going, we wouldn't have to flap, just tuck our wings in, and sail down at a very fast rate.

We reached the island of Japan in no less then three minutes. So as not to have our wings ripped off our backs and then having us plumit to the blue gray waters- that would feel like cement on impact- and have every bone in our body shatter to a gazilon peaces, we had been steadaly flattening out our decend, and were now parallel with the water. We let our wings out and landed at the beach. Max, Fang, and I sat down to relax, while the others jumpped into the water to play.

"So, how long are we staying again?" Fang asked Max.

"For a year, as my Mom said. She even enrolled us into a school." This last part was said with a groun.

"What? Doesn't she know what happed the last times?" I asked.

"Yes, but apparently, in Japan, its alot wores to be a kid out of school. You get under too much suspission. And besides. They made it to wear it sounded like we were going to Earup, giving reports about it, putting it into their computers, just incase someone hacks them. We're compleatly safe. Well, you know what I mean..."

"Alright, but if we have to deal with any bad guys beofre we hit Itex, then I'm going to be p-"

"Iggi..." Max said in a warning tone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked home from another day of 25% school and 75% chacing hollows and helping pass on spirits.<p>

"Geez... I'm tired..." He said to himself, looking up at the sky.

Like always, the sun was already setting, turning the sky an assortment of colors, mostly pinks, orages, and purples, with the accational patch of blue.

"Hey! Ichigo..." called out someone.

Ichigo turned to see Ohahima trutting twards him, "Oh, hey, Ohahima. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was coming home from the beach, when I saw you. Oh! I almost forgot. There was something interesting." Ohahima got an exited expretion on her face, and Ichigo knew there was some crazy story on the way. "You see, I was just sitting at the beach when I saw this flock of birds, but they looked really odd, they were huge and their bodies were oddly shapped, almost looked like a human! Well, they landed on the beach and guess what? They were kids with wings!" Ohahima spread her arms out wide and flaped them, as if she had wings.

_'Yup... Just as I though, a crazy story.'_ "Hum... Cool... Well, I gotta get home, before my Dad thinks its alright to attack me for being late."

"Alright, bye Ichigo!"

Too bad for Ichigo's father. It wasn't that Ichigo got home on time. No, Ichigo was late, an as it happens everytime, Isshin attacked. But, Ichigo had come to expect this kind of thing and had Gout Chin on the ground, grouning in pain and going on about how well he had taught his son and that he had nothing else to teach him.

"Huh... I'm going up to my room." Ichigo said, and turned to Yuzu, and asked, "Could you bring dinner up when its done? I want dobble servings." And with out another word, or even knowing if Yuzu gave a sign of understanding, he went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Iggi sat up.<p>

They had found a nice abanden apartment, some of it had been burned on the inside, but it kept the wind out pretty good. Fang was on watch sitting at a window, and all the others were asleep.

But how could they be sleeping with that sound? That was why he'd woken up. He had herd this howl. It was blood curtalingly high.

Is it an Erasor...? I though to myself. No, it sounded too hollow... Fly Boy?

"What is it Iggi?" I herd Fang ask. I could hear the rusling of cloths as the other got up, and I could feel their eyes on me.

"Yeah, you hear something?" Max asked.

"What? You mean you can't hear that? Its why too loud for you not to hear it!" I exclaimed.

"Iggi, all I hear is the sound of the creepy crollies out side, and the cars going by. Nothing else." Max said.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on his bed, looking up at his cialing, waiting for his dinner. He felt all sore, and he hoped that he'd have at least one night this week where he didn't have to go running off and killing Hollows.<p>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Damn it!" Ichigo swore under his breath. He got off the bed and stood, walked over to the closit. The door slid open with a BANG! and Rukia appeared.

"Ichigo! Holl-"

"I know, I know..." Ichigo reached in tot he closit, past a serprised Rukia, and grabbed an even more serpriesed Kon.

He looked at the bare... lion... thingy (SERIOUSLY! WHTA THE HELL IS HE!). "Alright, coff it up."

"No! I'm not going to this time!" Kon proteseted.

"Kon. We've been over this before. You need to take over my body to keep my family from knowing the truth."

"Then why don't you just pretend to be asleep?"

"Because, tonight, Gout Chin had to go see an old friend, and he told me to stay up and watch Yuzu and Kerin. Though, they really don't need it, I'd rather not have to deal with his attacks." Ichigo looked at Kon again, and yelled, "So... GET IN MY BELLIE! (lol, jk) Take over my body so I can kill the damn Hollow!"

"Fine! Ok. Geez..."

* * *

><p>"Iggi, really. Are you seriously hearing something?" Max said.<p>

"Yes! How can you not hear it? Are y_ou_ playing with _me?" _This was getting annoying. Surely, they were joking around with me. "Look. I-"

BOOM! CRASH!

I blacked out as somethign hit my head.


	2. Chap 2: What the HELL is going on?

I finally came to an the first thing I thought was that I must have really hit my head hard. And it wasn't for the painfull headach that ment I have a slight concution. It was becuase I could see!

I could see the whole room clearly, and even some of the outsid, but it strangly faded into blackness.

I could also see the flock, freaking out.

"Was that a bomb?" Max yelled, looking at Gazzy and I.

"NO!" I yelled. How is it that she could ask such a stupid thing when there's some mutant thing _sanding in the middle of the room?_ What the hell?

"Don't tell me you can't see this thing!" I yelled and only got odd looks from everyone but the monster, who had looked at me in interest and started to laugh.

"Iggy... what's wrong with you? You blind..." Nudge said. I looked right at her, right in the eyes and she gasped. "His eyes..."

I felt every one staring at me now, and when I looked at them, they gasped as well. I shook my head. As curius as I was to know what was up with my eyes, there was this monster to deal with, which eveyone seemed to not notice was advancing on Angel.

Looks like the tables had turned. It was me who could see, while they were blind to the danger.

I dived forward and just grabbed Angel before the hand of the best beat down on the ground, crushing it and bring up splinders of wood.

"Iggy? What the heck is going on?" Max yelled.

"Up and away! Now!"

They didn't bother arguing and crashed out the window, Fang taking Angel. I left last, seeing as I was the only one, apparently, that could see the beast, if it should attack, I'd at least be able to distract it.

Finaly, I got out just as it was diving for me. I flew high and fast, watching the other as they beat their wings as hard as they could to get away from what ever danger was in the house. I was about to smile at the fact that I could see when suddenly, everything went compleatly black. I freaked, and forgot how to flap. I started to fall.

"Iggy!"

Ichigo was running accross the rooftops, holding Rukia piggy back style, while she consentrated on her soul pager.

"It's just up ahead!" she shouted over the wind.

Ichigo nodded and was about to speed up when there was a sudden crash and then three huge, awkward looking birds crashed out of a window, followed by two more, then finally a sixth. It was when one of them were falling, a stunned look on his face, his eyes blindy looking around, that Ichigo realized that Ohahima's crazy story was true.

With a gasp, he jumped forward and grabbed him, just before he was about to pass the roof to hit the ground.

And suddenly, he looked up at Ichigo, his eyes no longer milky blue, but a crstal clare blue, and he looked extrealy freaked.

Then came the howl, high and hollow.

I couldn't believe what had happened. First, I was falling, compleatly blind again, then had a sudden burst of vision and felt someone catch me before I fell past the roof tops.

I looked up to see a boy around my age, with eye catching orange hair, a stern but serprised look on his face.

Then there came the howl of that beast.

"Ah, crap..." the boy cursed, then set me down on the roof. "Stay there!" he called back as he jumped off the roof and into the broken window, drawing a HUGE sword that looked to be wrapped in gawz.

I wasn't about to stay though, despite what he said. Looking back up at the Flock, I saw they were now landing, looking very much confused.

"What the heck!" Gazzy said looking at me as if I'd just sproted another head.

"Yeah... since when could you levitate?" Max said, the same look on her face.

"What...?" I said, then looked at the house. Had they not seen the guy? Really, how could they not? Even a new born baby could see that bright orange hair! And we had the sight of halks!

"Are you telling me you couldn't see that guy? Really! His hair was too bright not to see it! What's wrong with you guys?"

"Iggy... we didn't see anyone... you were falling and then suddenly, you just stopped, right in midair..." Nudge said. "And then you got on the roof. And why did you stop flying anyway? You were freaking out big time!"

There came a howl from the beast again and a startled cry. Another window, three away from the one we broke out of, crashed open and the guy went flying out, managing to keep hold of his huge sword, but he was knocked out.

The beast dashed out from the same window as him and was hovering above him now. The beast raised his clawed hand and smacked the guy, and he went pelting to the ground, making a small, shallow crater. But it seemed that the beast wasn't done yet. It vanished and reapeared right on top of him again, preparing to end the fight with another body sized smack.

I dully noticed the others were trying to get my attention when I dashed forward. I didn't know the guy, but he had saved me, and he was just about to be killed by the oh-so-obvius bad guy. I swept under the beast and gave it an upercut, sending it stumbling backwards into the building.

It came out, fury in its red eyes, and whiped is arm across the offened area.

"Hehehe... Your more interesting then I thought... Sure, the wings were a big serprise, but you can even see me... even though your friends can't..." said the beast, his voice slightly raspy, with a definate evil edge to it, hunger and bloodlust making it even more sinister. It sniffed the air, "Hummm... you don't smell like a spirit... you smell almost compleatly human even... but your wings... Hahahaha! Does this mean I'll get a tast of chicken again?" He then looked back up at the Flock, who looking at me like I have not only sproted a head, but also five arms, and a hundred eyes. "Maybe if I like it enough, I'll have your other friends too..."

That did it.

"You stay the HELL away from them!" I looked around in serprise at the guy. He'd said the same thing at the exact same time. He struggled to get up, using his sword for sapport, but he was looking at me was a serprised look as well.

He smirked and said, "I sapose this means your going to want to fight then too?"

"I'll damned if I don't get soemthing on him for threating my family!"

He shook hishead in amuzment. "Very well, you look like you know how to fight. Just be careful. Name's Ichigo."

"Iggy..."

The beast was coming at us then, and we faced it with determintion on our faces. I brifly took a look at the Flock, who looked still more confused, though I still had no idea why. Wasn't it obvius that I fighting a two ton beast in a white mask with fury red eyes? Really, this was just rediculus...

I dodged the beast just as it took a swipe at my feet, and came back down on it with a hard heel to the spine. Ichigo came at him, slashing his sword through the beasts forearm, but didn't manage to cut it off. I ran at it, preparing a round house, air kick to the face. I jumped up, five feet away, and beat my wings hard, propelling myself forward, leg extended, and hit the thing hard on its lower gaw. When I landed, I saw that I had kicked the jaw clean off, and it now lay on the ground. I looked at its face, which looked like half was missing now, and saw that hair line cracks spread up his face, which he started to clutch, as if trying to hold it together. The cracks grew larger and finally, a huge crack broke the face diagonally, and it gave a loud scream and disalved into small black particles, which dissapeared, leaving no trace of the beast, but for the damage of the buildings and street.

I turned to Ichigo, and he looked at me in a serprising and approving look. "Nice... I've only met one human that could do that, and not even I could have done that in my body... well, unless Kon's in control..."

A second later, the Flock came rushing down, demanding like crazy to know hwat was up with me all of a sudden, how it was thatI could make such damage with out hitting anything. I was confused, and looked at Ichigo for some help. He'd seen the beast.

He smiked apolegeticly. "Sorry. I'm no help here. They can't see me. Or the hollow, for that matter."

I looked confused for a second, wondering what he ment by Hollow, but then the echo of the beast's howl rang in my ears- in memory of course- and realized it ws the perfect name for such a creature, what with its howl holding a sort of hollowness to it and then there was the hole in its chest, revealing nothing but air. Hollow. That was all they were.

I tried to calm the Flock down, and the only one that really managed to be calm was Fang, but he was always like that, and even now, he didn't seem to be acting right. Oh man, this was just all sorts of odd.

"There's only one solution." came a voice, serius and comanding of respect. Ichigo and I turned to see a really short girl stading next to Ichigo, and the expression on her face could posibbly rivel that of Fang's.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Who are you?" I looked at Max in serprise. So she could see this person?

"What I mean is of no concern to all but this boy here.-" she pointed to me,"- What I'm talking about is the same. And my name is Rukia Kuchki."

Max had a look of pure rage on her face. But, though I understood why she'd be mad- someone we didn't know and had mysteriusly poped up, was talking about solving their current predictament, and she wasn't giving them any clues as to what it was- but she had said that it did concern me, and I decided to listen.

She looked at Ichigo and said, "You explain. They can't hear you."

Ichigo nodded, seeming to know just what she had in mind. "She's wanting your permission to errase their memories of what just happened. Its nothing bad, they just won't remember the crazyness going on. It'll be best for you, so you don't get asked a lot of questions. Believe me, I know from experiance."

I looked at the Flock uncertainly. They'd be pissed if they ever found out I allowed such a thing... but maybe it was for the best. After all, it was going to be by the word of one of their own, not some insane white-coat. They'd at leat understand. Hopefully...

I nodded and Rukia stepped forward up to Max. Max looked down at her with fury and determination, intent of winning the staring contest. Then, Rukia did the weirdest thing. She pulled something out of her pocket and held what ever it was up to Max's face, and the thing made a POP noice and Max was sudenly dissy as she looked at the duck on a spring. The other's paniced slightly, but Rukia seemed too fast for them and they were soon all sleeping on the sidewalk.

"Well, that should do it. Now, there won't be a memory laps. Actually, their memories will be filled in by something else, but there is no telling what it is. But, you have to be careful. If you let slip certain events that happened, then they could end up remembering everything, though it may not happen fast, but it could."

I nodded, keeping that in mind. I then looked at Ichigo and his outfit and sword. "So what are you anyway? And why couldn't they see you?"

"I'm a soul reaper- half anyway." Ichigo said, "And she's a soul reaper out of commision for the time being- I'm her replacement. The reason they couldn't see me- or the hollow- is because we are spirits."

"And they could see her...?"

"That is because I am in a gigai. A skin that us soul repers use when we are weak and can not return to the soul society, or if we need to blend in with humans for any particular reason."

"But I don't get it... I'm blind. How can I see you, if I'm blind?"

Rukia looked at me like I was crazy. "Your blind? You don't look blind."

"Well, I'm sure I haven't had my eyes closed tight since I was a kid, and finally decided to open them up today."

"Hummm... that is interesting. I'm going to have to look into this..."

"So..." said Ichigo awkwardly, "um... not to pry or anything, but... the... wings?"

I thought about it, weather I should tell them or not. I decided to tell a little bit of the truth. "We were born this way."

Rukia seemed to not like this answer, but let it slide.

Just then, the sun broke over the moutain and Ichigo exclaimed, "Ah, shit! I'm going to be late for school! Sorry, gotta go." and he was off, dashing through allies. Rukia shrugged and turned the other way.

"I'm already dressed. Guess I'll meet him there. Bye..."

But I didn't see her walk off, becuase right when she turned to leave, my vision went black.

**AN: Oh my god! It took me about five rewrite of this chap. Two because I didn't like it, and then two because it kept getting errased. And then there's this final one... I hope you like it- though I know there are a LOT of spelling errors, but I wanted to get this out today- I'm kind of grounded from my compy and the only reason I got to have it today was because it's my b-day. So I figured you'd want to read it, instead of waiting who knows how much longer, and before it ended up errased again...**** -_-" ^_^ ****anyway, I hope you could look pass the the errors in spelling and gramor to enjoy what was going on. If anyone wants to, they can bate it for me and send it back so I can repost it, just so long as they fixed ONLY spelling and some grammer- some of it is on purpus... **


	3. Chap 3: The First Day in He- I Mean

Chap. 3: The First Day In He- I Mean School.

The next day proved to be interesting.

I was thankful that there weren't many people in the area, because I had no idea where to put everyone. At most, I just dragged them all back onto the sidewalk, and then sat waiting for them to wake up. Though I was completely tired, and felt washed out, I couldn't manage to fall asleep.

Plus, we had to go to school.

I scowled at the thought of this. None of us were looking forward to going to school. Too many bad experiences from the last time.

Around midmorning, I heard a grown from Max.

Looking over in her direction, I said, "'Bout time you got up."

"Wha…? God, why does my head hurt so much."

"Could have something to do with last night."

"Ugh… Really shouldn't have tried that sake. Why did I even think about it?"

I almost laughed. So she thought we were drinking sake? Well, that certainly did seem like a good reason for headaches.

"Nah, you just can't hold down your alcohol." I said.

"Oh, shut up." She said and then began waking the others up.

I was glad to find that they all thought along the same story or our party night with sake. They even came to the conclusion of them being on the street instead of inside was because of their being drunk.

"How you managed to stay awake, I have no clue." Gazzy said.

I chuckled. "Like I told Max, you guys just can't hold down your alcohol."

"Whatever." Max grumbled. "Come on, we gotta get to this damn school before they think we've gone missing." Collective groans of annoyance were her only reply.

Once we were all as ready as we could be for school- we didn't have our uniforms, but we managed to get ourselves cleaned up well enough- we headed out.

We had to walk around for a bit until we finally decided to just fly and find the school that way.

Once we did find it we landed and went in.

Immediately, we all went on guard and looked for exits. Or well, _they_ looked, while I listened around for things. Sigh, guess I was back to the blind birdie.

We found the principle office and he let us in.

"Ah, there you are. We were wondering when you guys would show up."

"Yeah, we just got in. Sorry for the delay." Max said smoothly.

"No problem. Just make sure it doesn't happen too often- or again for that matter. If it does, then you'll need a good excuse."

I dully wondered if a good excuse could be "We were attacked by some freak." Or, as everyone else thought, "We spent the night partying with sake."

"Anyway," the principle continued, "Let's get you to class… Oh, and I'll be needing your measurements for your uniforms."

Once our measurements were taken, the principle led us around. We first went to the elementary part of the school, so we could drop Gazzy and Angle off. Then it was to the middle school for Nudge. We didn't like the splitting up, but had to trust that the younger ones knew what to do if something bad were to happen. There were plenty of windows to escape through, so it wasn't like they were completely trapped.

After that, we headed back to the high school.

I was put in the same classes with Fang, two of which had Max in it.

By the time the tour was over, we were sent off to lunch and told to go to whatever classes we were to have afterwards.

We decided to eat up on the roof. It was here that I was suddenly able to see.

Ichigo grumbled. The day wasn't going well. He'd been ten minutes late for first period and like all teachers do, they chew you out for it.

But that was only the beginning. He was also really distracted, the thought of those kids clouding up his thoughts so he wasn't paying attention in any of his classes. So, once again like all teachers, they chew you out for it. Or, if their really cruel, they sweetly ask if you can read this paragraph, or work this equation, or tell them why this person did what they did for what reason, as if you'd been paying close attention. _Then_ they'd chew you out for not paying attention.

Thank god it was lunch time.

The bell rang and he was up in an instant. Walking with his friends to the roof top, he tried to pay attention to their conversation. Apparently there were some new students.

"I hear that the girl is really hot, nice and tanned, with goldish blond hair and blue eyes." Said Kaito, ever the one to focus on girls.

But it did strike a cord in Ichigo. It reminded him of one of the bird kids last night.

He didn't have time to think about how funny it would be if it were them that were the new kids. Because, just as they walked out onto the roof, they were right there.

Blinking in astonishment, I looked around to see… well... anything.

And that's when I caught sight of the bright orange hair.

He appeared to have just come out of the exit to the roof, and looked quite surprised to see me.

The group he was with didn't really seem to notice us, and walked off. Ichigo- I remembered his name now- Looked back at them and then back to us. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way over to us.

"Hey." He called out to me, but the others looked too, and I could feel them getting ready for a fight.

"Hi…" I said, trying to act like I'd never seen him before. Then, I got an idea, and smirked. "That was some night last night, huh?"

He looked a bit confused, but nodded. "Uh… yeah, it was."

"You don't look too bad, I'm guessing you held in your sake…?"

A look of understanding came over his face and he managed to look sheepish. "Yeah, I've had a bit of practice, you could say. Plenty of nights spent partying."

"Iggy, who is this guy?" Max whispered.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is one of the people that decided to party with us last night. He managed to keep his sake in, and so he was my only sorce of conversation for me. His name's Ichigo."

Max nodded her head, but still looked skeptical.

"Uh, nice to meet you all, you know, without you being out like a light and all… haha…"

"Ichigo! Get your butt over here, and quite flitting with the new girl!"

Ichigo's face fell into a scowle as he glanced without turning at the group he'd come with. "Huh, well, it was nice seein' you again. Talk to ya some other time?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Iggy said. He closed his eyes and sighed. Well that was interesting.

"Iggy, are you sure this guy is safe…?" Max asked.

I turned back and was about to look at her when an image of the short girl popped into him head, and her words echoed to me:

"Well, that should do it. Now, there won't be a memory lapse. Actually, their memories will be filled in by something else, but there is no telling what it is. But, you have to be careful. If you let slip certain events that happened, then they could end up remembering everything, though it may not happen fast, but it could."

_If you let slip certain events that happened, then they could end up remembering everything._

I wasn't all too sure if them seeing that I could see would trigger something, but it just might, and I didn't want to take the risk that it wouldn't. So, keeping my eyes closed and as relaxed as I could get them- I'd had them closed plenty of times before, so it didn't look that out of place- I turned back.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"But you were drunk at the time and so was he, how could you tell?"

"I wasn't _that_ drunk. And he wasn't either."

"But still. Just a little intoxicated, you could act differently and see differently."

I refrained from mentioning that- as far as they knew at least- I couldn't see. That'd not be helping me here.

"Look, just trust me, okay? If I'm wrong, then you can lock me up in the school."

"If you're wrong, then there may be no need to lock you up. We could all be dead."

I was growing inpatient. "Huh…. He's not bad. Please, just trust me on this."

Through a crack in my eyes, I could see that she didn't really look all too happy about it, but she consented anyway.

"Huh… fine."

The rest of our lunch passed by with little to no talk. Having this being our first day of school, and not having had any classes yet, we had nothing to talk about. And then there was the fact that none of us really felt like talking after our little argument. Well… Fang never talked, so that was really only Max and I, but still.

Lunch ended and Ichigo noted that the three bird kids held back, waiting for everyone else on the roof to clear off before they headed off.

He half wished that Rukia had decided to eat with them instead of the girls, but realized that there really wouldn't be much need. It was just the urge to have someone else that knew about them to be around him.

This also brought him to wondering if he should tell the others. He grimaced at the thought of Odahima hearing about it, knowing she'd get all hyper- more then she already is- and go off to try and meet them. He had a feeling she might be tackled if she tired. They didn't seem like the kind of kids that took to random strangers very well.

Fore now, he decided, he'd just keep it to him and Rukia. And maybe- if Rukia planned on doing some research on how a blink guy could see spirits- Mr. Hat and Clogs.

He found his next class to have the girl from the group, but she seemed to just ignore him. At least she looked to be ignoring him, when she was really watching him closely, observing his actions and behaviors, all the while keeping an eye out for other dangers.

By the end of the class, Max rounded him out to be an average teenage boy that seemed to be a bit of a scatterbrain, but had some pretty good reflexes- he'd dropped his eraser and swiped it out of the air before it could even get an inch passed the desk top. He also seemed to be friendly enough, although a bit blunt and gruff. He also seemed to always have a bit of a scowl on his face when concentrating.

She guessed she could deal with him. Not trust- not yet- but at least deal with.

Next period went by uneventfully, and with none of the three bird kids. But he had the two others in his 5th period class.

Iggy ended up sitting next to him, and Fang behind Iggy.

He noted that Iggy was keeping his eyes closed and frowned at this. The teachers whould think he was sleeping or something.

But the teachers took no notice. Introductions were made for the new kids and Ichigo's frown grew when Iggy said that he was blind.

'That can't be right. He was just fine on the roof earlier, and the same for last night. Sure, he had said that he was blind, but… he really hadn't looked like it. There was no cloudy look that Ichigo had seen plenty of times with some of his dad's patients.

Sighing in frustration at the mystery these kids were surrounded in, he turned back to his work.

And that was when it went off.

God he hated that thing so much sometimes.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" went the soul reapers badge in his pocket.

He jumped and so did Iggy.

The teacher looked over and frowned at Ichigo. "I assume you need to use the bathroom again, Mr. Kuderugi?"

"Ah… yeah... sorry teach', hope you don't mind…" Ichigo stammered, all the while hastily making his way to the door, and then out.

I almost took flight at the sudden screeching sound that was coming from Ichigo's pocket.

I watched in confusion as Ichigo and the teacher exchanged words, while Ichigo made his way out the door.

I looked around the class and noted that- although they seemed to have been startled- they had not heard even a single bit of whatever that sound was. Fang only proved it to be so, as he hadn't even moved. He was on edge a bit, but that was due to me having jumped, and when the blind guy that has amazing hearing jumps, you normally wand to get ready for action. Other than that, he just sat still, and watched me for any more signals.

Shaking my head, I sat back and whispered, "Just kinda freaked when he jumped." From the slit of my eyes, I could see that Fang didn't quite believe this, yet he didn't have any reason not to believe it.

Sighing, and looked forward and with looked out the window through the slits, and saw something. Opening my eyes just a bit more, I saw a black figure with a bright spot of orange.

I didn't get to make anything else out, because everything went black again.

Damn. I was back to being blind. Well, today was just great…

_**AN: AT LONG LAST! I managed to get some creative juses flowing for this one! **__**^_^**__**About freaken' time, too. Well, hopped it was to your liking. No promises as to when the next chap. might come up, but here's hoping it's soon. :D**_


	4. Chap 4: Another Friend

**Chap. 4: Another Friend**

The rest of that day went by, fairly uneventful. There were a few times when my vision returned, but they only lasted for as long as ten minutes, and it was really blurring in one class, but there.

Once school was out, Max, Fang and I met up with Nudge, Gassy, and Angle, but we waited for everyone else to leave before leaving ourselves. Sadly, Max didn't want us flying.

"I want to wait till dark. It was fine and all to fly this morning, but that was when the sun was going to be in their eyes. Now, its dim enough they'll see us. We'll look around on foot, and then take off after its gotten dark enough." She said.

So, now we were walking down a street. It was full of two story, two complex apartments, and Max said that if we could find one not in use, then we'd put it in use, free of charge, curtsy of Moa.

We were just passing by one- well… one of the many on the street- when I had a sudden burst of vision again.

Blinking, I found it wasn't as good as it normally was. It seemed to be dimmer not just blurry.

I took three more steps and it was gone. Frowning, I stopped, and blinked. That was the quickest it had left. What the hell?

I noticed that the others had stopped and knew that they must be looking at me, most likely with odd expressions.

"What's wrong Iggy? You heard something?"

I had the slightest urge to inform them that I was _not_ a dog. But shook it off, and shook my head no.

"Just a cold chill…"

I could tell that they- or at least Max and Fang- didn't quite believe that, but, once again, they had no reason _not_ to believe me.

I was about to continue walking, when Max called for us to stop.

"No. We'll take off now. I think the light is dim enough; the people won't be able to tell. Looks like we're not getting anywhere with these apartments anyway."

We were all relieved to hear this. Sure, long flights- like overseas- wore us out to the point of complaining. But, even then, we liked it better then walking, or being in a tin can of a ship/plane. Flying was just that good. And then the short trips like this were just plain great.

We took off. Max and Fang went first, Gazzy, Nudge and Angle next.

I was about to take off when I heard an excited yelp from somewhere behind me.

"Oh, yum!" Orihime said, having just taken a bite of her masterpiece. A rice and bean stir-fry with honey, terioky, and curry mixed in. She also added some soba noodles.

But she didn't get to have her next bite as she felt a sudden pressure of spiritual energy. Jumping up, her dinner forgotten, she ran the window and looked out. There was a Hollow.

It looked like a kind of frog mixed with a bird. The body was that of a frog, but the front legs were also wings. The mask was also shaped like a frog's, but with a beak.

It was looking at some kids walking down the street just in front of her house.

Orihime jumped out of the window and onto the roof. She called up her power.

Just as she jumped to the ground, she yelped in surprise as two of the kids took off. Into the air! Then another and another!

It was the kids she'd seen earlier!

Then, the Hollow howled and she looked at it. It was preparing to jump at the ones in the air.

She was just about to send out her power, when she heard the quick tapping of someone running. Looking back, she was surprised to see the blond one running at the monster, face set in determination and wings expanding.

He jumped and flapped hard and within seconds was at the Hollow. He delivered a uppercut in the style of a kick rather than a punch.

The Hollow reeled back, having not seen him coming, as its attention had been on the ones in the air.

She shook her head both in amazement and to clear it. She needed to help him.

I turned.

My vision suddenly back, I saw a girl jumping down from the roof of a building. She looked astonished to see us- well, that really should be expected, seeing flying kids wasn't an everyday experience. But then something else caught my eye.

It was another one of those beasts- Hollow, that's what it was. It let out a howl and was prepared to jump. I didn't have to look to see what it might be jumping at, 'cause there sure wasn't any planes going overhead right now.

Without thinking about the possible consequences, I ran, letting my wings out. I passed the girl and jumped, and in seconds was at the Hollow, delivering an upper-cut-kick to its beaked frog face.

While it was reeling back, I dived for its stomach, intent on knocking it's breath out, but was caught by surprise as something whizzed by, and hit the beast.

It arched its back and fell to the ground.

I looked at it in confusion as it tried to get back on its feet. Then I heard the tapping of feet. Looking back, I saw the girl running over.

Great, now I'd have to deal with not only the Flock's questions, but possibly some stranger? Although, I could just ditch her, and let her think it was just some crazy dream. After all, seeing flying kids and a huge ugly beast thing in could be something in a dream…

But, for now, I'd have to get her to leave, so she'd not be in harm's way.

"Get out of here! There are…." What do I say? Surely I can't just say there's some huge beast trying to eat us… "There are bombs going off!" Hey, that's what the other's thought the other night. Why not?

She looked confused and paused.

"That's no bomb… That's a Hollow."

Well who'd've thought? She knows!

"You…. You know…?"

"Yes. I've fought them plenty of times, how could I not?"

_Fought_ them…? _This_ girl…? _No way_…

Then again, there was that thing that wizzes by and then she comes running up…

"It's getting back up! Get over here!" she yelled.

Indeed it was, and it was also preparing to hit me when it did.

I just managed to jump back when its fist came down on the ground where I'd been, making a small crater.

Seeing that it had missed its mark, it gave a howl and lifted its arms. For a second it looked like it would take off for an airial attack, but then sharp looking feathers started to shoot at us.

"Sen! Ten! Keshu! I reject!" the girl yelled, her hands held out in front of her. I saw small things flying around, and they reminded me of farriers. They formed a triangle and a force-field appeared before us and all the deadly feathers bounced off.

I felt a sort of tickling in my wings and they twitched.

"_Use us."_

I blinked, not knowing where the voice's had come from, but there were ten, maybe twenty.

Just then, a crack appeared in the force-field that the girl was holding up. That didn't look good.

Looking at the way the deadly feathers bounced off, I got an idea. The majority of them were flying up and then disappearing after 50 yards. They also provided a bit of a screen, what with them glowing a pale bone white.

I gathered myself, I jumped into the air. I heard the girl gasp, but wasn't sure it was due to the crack spreading, me taking off, or both.

I flew high and then angled down. At the last second I pulled up, and did a flip in the air to where I would end up at a 90* angle from him. Coming at the thing from the side now, I looked for where a weak point would be. There. At the base of the beak, where the two lips came together. It was a joint spot.

I increased my speed and then kicked out; hitting it before it even realized I was there.

I broke a chunk out of the top and bottom beak, but more than that, I made the bottom beak fall clean off. That, however, didn't really matter. What did matter was the chunk out of the top beak was starting to branch and more pieces fell.

And finally, just as it had dong with the first Hollow, it split diagonally across the face. It gave its loudest howl and then disintegrated into ashy particles.

"Wow! That was amazing!" the girl said, running up to me.

I turned, feeling more than a little sheepish, and not to mention on edge around a stranger.

"Yeah… ah.. thanks…"

"No, no! I mean, real amazing! You should meet my friends! Especially Ichigo!"

Well this girl was just full of surprises. 'Course, maybe it was normal to keep tabs with the other people that fight these things…

"Ichigo? You mean the guy with flaming orange hair?"

"Yes! So you have met him?"

"Ah… yeah… I've seen him around…"

"Seen him around….? Oh! You're one of the new students at school! Now I remember! It's nice to meet you, I'm Orihime Inoue." She said bowing.

"Ah… hi. Iggy." I said, bowing too, although mine was very much awkward.

"So, um…. How come you're just walking around…? It's dangerous at night, as you can see. The Hollows come at day too, but their more abundant at night."

"Ah… we're just trying to find a place to stay…" I had a brief thought of wondering why I was telling this girl, this stranger, so much. Something about her just made me trust her though…

"Looking for a place? If… if you want, you guys could stay with me… I've got plenty of room, as I'm living alone."

"Um… I don't know… I really don't want to bother you or anything-"

"Oh, don't worry!" she smiled sweetly and softly, "I love to help people in need."

Yes, but what about the others…? I thought to myself as I glanced at them. They'd landed and were of course looking at me with looks like I'd lost it, and were on the verge of possibly tackling the girl.

I know I trusted the girl- which was kinda odd; I have to admit, seeing as she is a complete stranger-, but the others might not share the same opinions…

Sighing, I realized there was no getting around this.

"Sorry… Its not that I don't want to take you up on your offer but, well…" I glanced at the Flock, "Well, its complicated… Thanks for the offer though."

Looking a bit sad, Orihime reluctantly nodded. "Well, you know where I am if you ever change your mind. I hope you can find a place to stay."

"Yeah… Thanks, again… Guess I'll see you at school…."

Feeling a pit of sadness myself- even though I couldn't figure out why- I jumped into the air and took off, knowing the Flock would catch up with me.

And then, I was blind.

_**AN: Hey guys! So... yeah... I'm not dead. I just couldn't seem to get this chapter done... For about two years... Yeah... I know. I suck. But its up now, and I've been going though a big burst of creativity lately, so there might be more to come! Here's hoping! **_

_**So, R&R if your still with me on this**__** fic**__** ^_^**_


	5. Chap 5: The Truth Revealed

**Chap. 5: The Truth Revealed**

Well, maybe it's good that I'm blind again. Maybe now I don't have to look at the faces of the very suspicious Flock.

We landed on the rooftop of a shop and I knew everyone was staring at me as I landed too.

"Alright Iggy. Spill it. Something's going on, and I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pretty sure now that we didn't have a party the other night." Max said.

"Same here." Came Fang's short reply.

"Yeah, I mean, what _was_ all that? Those explosions? There was no way that was a bomb! I mean, I don't know how to make a bomb and all, but I know what it looks like when one explodes, and that wasn't anything like a bomb exploding. Sometimes there wasn't even any fire, just craters forming all of a sudden! And You kept kicking and punching at something, but we didn't see _anything_, and what was with that girl? You two acted like you could see something. And… And I _swear_ I thought I saw you looking with perfect clarity! You didn't look like you were just looking in general directions, you were looking. _Actually_ looking, like you could _see_!" Nudge's voice caught in her throat, and I could tell she was crying.

After a bit of silence, Gassy spoke up.

"Sorry, man, but I gotta admit I'm with them…" Gassy said, and I felt a pag. But then he continued. "But… I'm not against you. If… if you can see again, I'm _happy_. We're just worried is all. What Nudge said was true, you were aiming for something. And now that I think about it, I think I remember you doing something similar the other night."

"Iggy, I'm happy too if you can see again, if you really can... but... if you're seeing things… You need to tell us. I can take you to my mom, and she can-"

"He's not just _seeing_ things!"

Everyone blinked in surprise at both Angel and Gassy- Gassy looking at Angel in surprise as well. Then Gassy went back to looking determined.

"Max," he said, unusually authoritative with the leader of the Flock. "I can understand that you might have thought that the first night, but not tonight. There's clear evidence that he wasn't just seeing something. That other girl saw something too, and I'd bet my _wings_ on it that it was the same thing."

"Max, he's right." Angel said, who was also authoritative, though with her, it wasn't that surprising by now. "If what Gassy said doesn't convince you, than trust what I have to say. I can see into his mind and I see that he _has_ seen something. It's… It's some kind of monster, and he was fighting one the other day. At first, when we woke up, I was confused, because I had thoughts of what actually happened, and thoughts of what was made up. I had thought that it was because of the supposed party that I was having the other thoughts, but I'm sure now that that's not the case."

Silence. Again, I felt a pag, but this one was of gratitude for the two youngest members of the Flock.

"Iggy… is this true? Is there really something… some monster…?"

I looked in their direction, my face set. "Yes."

"And… huh… No, it's not _possible_…" Max said, as if a bit disappointed.

"What?"

"I was going to ask if you could actually see. But obviously that's not the case, because we can tell right no-"

"No, I can see. Not right _now_, no, but… there are times when I _can_ see."

There was a gasp from everyone but Angel.

"But how…? And why is it only some of the time?" Fang spoke up when Max failed to continue.

"I don't know why yet. It only started the other night, so I've not really gotten the chance to figure it out. And it's never the same amount of time. Sometimes it could last a whole class period, and others, only five seconds. And then sometimes, it's either really strong, or kinda foggy, and dark, like I'm looking through black died water."

"And what about that guy…? The one from lunch." Max finally got out.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, you said that he was partying with us last night. That he was the only one that didn't pass out besides you. Was he really involved last night…? Because I didn't see him, and we've never met him before lunch."

I nodded. I'd forgotten that they'd not been able to see Ichigo that night, because he was a… oh, what did he call it…? Soul Reaper…? Yeah, that was it. Maybe it was best not to tell them that part yet.

"Ah, yeah, he was around." I said evasively. I'd have to talk to him and his friend tomorrow about all of this. I don't think it was possible to keep such a thing secret. Perhaps for other humans it was easy, but for a group of paranoid, observant, mutant kids… not so much.

I could tell that Max must be staring at me, knowing that I was being evasive. Just as I was preparing myself to explain about how I couldn't explain, she finally spoke. "Huh… Well, I'm tired, and I need to sleep. Can we please just find a place to rest?"

There were sudden groans of agreement from the others. I was actually pretty sour myself, having just fought against that beast.

The thought of that girl came to mind and I said tentatively, "Um… if you guys don't want to be too picky… That girl back there that was fighting along with me… Uh… She offered for us to stay at her place. She's trustworthy too… I can't really tell you how I know, but I just do. You can have Angel examine her if you want…"

There was silence as the others waited for Max to make the call.

Finally, "Alright… I guess it couldn't hurt… But keep your guard up."

We took off again, and backtracked to the girls house. They had me walk up to the door- they'd seen which apartment she'd gone into.

While walking up the steps to her door, I got my vision. I smiled. There was really no end to how much I loved getting my vision back. It sucked that it kept going out, but that just increased my joy when it came back.

When I got to the door, I knocked and a few seconds later, the door opened to surprised brown eyes.

"Hey there… Um… so… We kinda… thought about your offer, and were wondering if-"

"Of course it's still there!" the girl said, her eyes lighting up with joy. She stepped back to let them in. "Come on in."

They all crowded into the slightly small living room.

"Ah, sorry it's not very big… I live alone, so I don't really need that much room…" Orihime said.

"It's fine. We appreciate your kindness." I said, and looked at the others- they looked surprised when they saw my eyes, which probably held a focused look. Something that they'd never seen me have since the day I lost my eye sight to the experiments.

I then looked around the apartment, and realized there was something in the air, something that smelled… really good.

"What is that…?" I asked sniffing a bit.

"Oh, you're probably smelling my dinner. Rice and bean stir-fry with honey, terioky, and curry mixed in, and also some soba noodles." The girl said, smiling.

I really didn't know what all of that was, aside from rice, honey, terioky, and I think I'd had curry once… But whatever it was, it smelled good.

"Smells good…" I said.

This seemed to make the girl excited. "_Really_?! No one has _ever_ said that about my food!" she pouted cutely and went one, "They always say that I make and eat the weirdest things, but I've never had a problem with them."

I smiled, and thought of all the weird things we'd had to eat in the past. When you had to survive on desert rat, or the leftovers in a restaurants garbage bin… Well, you learned not to be picky. But this wasn't even in that caliber. This smelled great. He almost wanted to ask for some, but didn't want to be rude.

"If you want, I can make you some?" Orihime said smiling.

We all blinked hungry eyes, and smiled.

"Well... if it's not too much trouble…" I said.

"No, no! Not at all! I enjoy cooking, and I'd be only too happy to." She then skipped off to the kitchen, but then came back, a look of worry on her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot! If you want to take a bath, it's just down the hall there." And then she was back in the kitchen.

"I think she good." Gassy said smiling. "What about you Angel…?"

They all looked to Angel, questioningly.

Angel nodded. "She is… but…."

"_But_…?" Max asked, suspicion immediately in her eyes and voice.

"I don't know, there's a place in her mind… I'm only getting foggy images. Their suppressed, like she's trying not to remember them. Their _bad_ memories. I think there from her childhood. I think I can get through though… I… I'm seeing something now… Wait… No… No that can't be…" While her voice was a bit flat, there was shock mixed into it as she looked at me.

"What…? What's wrong?" I said, feeling uneasy.

"She… Her parents… They're…" she seemed to be concentrating, and then gave a small gasp, and her eyes, which had the look of vague suspicion turned into surprise.

"Iggy, her parents are _your_ parents."

_**AN: Man, am I evil. That's the second chapter to a story that I've written with a cliffhanger.**_

_**So what do you guys think? Did ya see it comin'? Or did you think I was gonna have them get together? :3 Sorry it was a short chap, but this seemed like the best place to stop. **_

_**R&R and tell me what you think. **__**^_^**_


End file.
